WE'RE IN MINCRAFT!
by KINGFISk 0950
Summary: The story follows my two oc's Gen &Rin as they get sucked into minecraft and survive the cold mob filled nights as they seem not to be the only humans but the only human males! Again I suck at summary P.s. Gen and Rin are me and my uncle's real names
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GOT AN NEW STORY AND I'M SURE YOU'LL BE PLEASED**

**SO LETS GO AND REMEMBER THE KING DOESN'T BOWE YEH I CHANGED IT**

* * *

It was Sunday and winter was here snow outside and all around.

My uncle was coming to visit today... but I don't know why he chose winter ,probably because I make hot cocoa .

Me and him were gonna play minecraft today

I heard an knock at my door downstairs * Knock knock kno-* "I'm coming!" I said

The knocking stopped as I opened the door..it was my uncle .

Me and my uncle have the same personality..because we were pretty much just alike ,first off we both like girls that hardly show emotion and short hair ,we also like girls that are shy ,we both watch anime,both play minecraft,And etc

(GEN AND RIN'S POV

"Sup Gen(I'm gonna be using my real name my full name is Gen Firsaci (fur-sA-she)Eastáwitch)

"Sup Rin" his name Is Rin naoes (naw-oh,S) Eastáwitch

"Not much ready to play?". He said

"Yeah ... oh and this time don't go nowhere that we haven't been alone". I said remembering what HAPPEND last time

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey Rin...where are you...with the diamonds ?"Said Gen

"Oh...in a cave" Rin replied

"Where at in a cave?"Gen asked

"In a lava pit...dead" Rin replied as if nothing were wrong

"What THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Gen said

*FLASHBACK END*

He started to one of the desks tops I had upstairs when we made it upstairs we started up the desktops ...when we got on the home screen I checked my mods I had to make sure I had them on .. I did so I started another LAN world.

"Hey you got your mod packs Gen?" Rin said "Yeah " I replied

"Alright then let's play !"Rin said as he joined my world

As we started playing me and him started singing as we put on the instrumental of Monster by Imagine Dragons

(Rin  
Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest,  
Do I have to run and hide? (Gen)oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made its home inside (Gen)oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That this problem lies in me

(Gen  
I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,)  
And it keeps getting stronger.

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting strong-

Halfway thru the song me and his screen turned purple

"What the fuck!?" Gen said as he went back in his swivel chair. I turned towards Rin he was glowing purple and disappearing "RIN!" I exclaimed "GEN!"Rin said in response

And before we knew it everything went black

(GEN'S P.O.V

" Ahhh what the hell!?...feels like I drunk an 8 pack of 40's." I said before I noticed everything thing was blocky!

Before I remembered that my uncle was missing I looked around"oh my god where is Rin!?" I said looking around frantically , before I heard an groan I turned around and seen my uncle , he was leaning against a tree "Rin!" I screamed he

I just heard another groan , so I went over to him to wake him up

"Yo ! Rin wake up!,wake up!" He opened his eyes

That's when I noticed, one of his eyes were were Dark ruby red the other one was grey

"What?" He asked "Look around us" I said ..Me and him stood up and looked around ...every single thing was an block

"Where the hell are we?" He said still looking around

"Looks like minecraft...Holy Shit We're in MINECRAFT!" I SHOUTED , this is FUCKING bad very bad I thought , then i looked at Rin...he had his minecraft skin

White hair with red in the front as if it were frosted , black gloves with red dragons on them,an black cloak like hoodie that doesn't button nor zip up with red in th middle with an red Dragon going across ,an red shirt underneath it with black pants and red Nikes.

My outfit was pretty much the opposite but still with white hair but blue in the front, and my eye were the color of an husky 's

"How the hell did we get here ?"He asked

"I.D.K ...but we gotta find an way out"

"But in a way.. this is kinda awesome ...but really weird"he said

"I know"was my response "we gotta start building an house " I said not missing a beat

"Agreed" he said.

We started looking around searching for an forest .. that's when we seen it "Rin!-he turned and looked at me- An forest!" I yelled to him ..we both took off running in the forest's direction

When we made it there me and him looked at each other ..then we looked towards an tree -we looked back at each other and gave an nod as we both started punching the tree an little block popped out ..we started looking back at each other "You feel any pain?..." Rin asked me "None...What about you ..you feel any thing?" I replied then asked

"Not in a single nerve ."he said "that's good ...Now let's get to work..."I said

He gave an simple nod and then we started going berserk on the trees

13Minutes LATER

Our entire inventory was full with wood

"Okay..the sun is still out ..which means this place probably has the same time limit as earth " I said then that's when I see Rin looking at the sky

"Let's find an flat plain to build the house on". I said to him he nodded again

(3 PERSON P.O.V

"We'll most likely need one big house if we're going to be living here ." Said Gen

"Yeah...we're most definitely going to need an house about 10 blocks tall and 11 block wide and 14 blocks in length...sound like a plan?."said Rin

"Yeah" said Gen

"Now, let's go get some wool for beds" said Rin "Yeah , I think.. I seen a few sheep over in the forest" said Rin

"Then let's get going" Gen said as they made their way to the forest

30 MINUTES LATER

"What time is it ?" Asked Rin "From the looks of it ...probably 7:45" said Gen

"How much wool do we got"asked Gen

"About 14,that should be good enough" said Rin looking in his inventory

"Yeah let's head back home,and in the morning get some stone and food" said Gen

"Mm sounds like an game plan...no pun intended"said Rin

"Come on,we only got an few more minutes before night , and I don't feel like getting shot at by arrows " said Gen

"Same here" Rin said as they started sprinting

We could feel the wind as we ran as well as the feeling of fresh grass beneath our shoes as the wind was blowing our hair back

Gen was surprised at how fast they were running in an few seconds the house came into view

"The house!" Rin exclaimed

"Finally!"

Gen said as he ran and opened the door and held it open as Rin yielded to an slow pace be for starting into an walk

"We're here" Rin said k

"Now let's get building"said Get

1Hour Later

"Finally finished"said Rin stretching

"Now... let's get started on the beds" said Gen

"Try putting your wool and planks in the squares " said Rin

Gen went in his inventory and pulled out his wool and wood

As he started rapidly placing the wool and wood "okay now three wool at the top and three wood at the bottom

As he placed the wool and wood something popped up in the single square on the right "Yes!"Gen exclaimed "now three more to go" Gen said as he started on the other three

"Here's your two beds "Gen said as he walked towards Rin -he handed Rin two miniature beds-

"Thanks"Rin said in response

"Now let's get some sleep..don't wanna be groggy in the morning" Gen said

"Neither do I"said Rin

As they both slowly departed to dream land

(8 HOURS LATER

"*Yawn* ahh man ...it wasn't an dream...damn so I'm really never going to be able to see my family forever..." Gen said as he stood up

"Why the hell is it so hot.."Rin said as he stood out of bed

"Oh so you are awake ...let's go"Gen said as he gestured toward the door

Run simply nodded and stood up "so where we headed?" Rin asked "well first we need to make an wooden axe , hoe ,sword , and pickaxe ...okay?...so after that I need you to get some wood and food I'll get some stone and ores ...and after that I'll get some wheat seeds and hopefully some beets ." Gen said as he counted up the jobs

"Sounds good...but we already got enough wood to last us an life time ...we took out half the forest."Rin said

"True ...then how about you get the food and wheat and I'll mine?" Gen asked as they walked towards an cave near the forest they live in

"Alright that's better"Rin

Just then they felt an eerie presence that sent shivers up their spines "*shivers* what...the ...hell was that...?"Asked Rin

"I don't know but I got goose bumps from whatever the hell it was" Gen said as he rubbed his skin

"Man that's the kind of stuff that makes me wanna piss my self...and I'm 22!" Said Gen rubbing his arms as he shiver

"Same"Was all Rin said

"Come on let's go ...before it gets dark"Rin said as he stopped rubbing his arm

"Okay" Gen replied as he followed in pursuit of Rin

Little did either of them know they were being watched by the shadows

"Man I really wish that that eerie ass feeling would go away ..."Gen said as they finally reached an cave

"Me too but we don't know we're it's coming from..."Rin said as he started breaking grass around the outside of the cave

"True..."Gen said as he started getting cobble stone "sweet iron!"Gen said as he found an iron ore vein "damn but I don't have an stone pickaxe"he said as he looked in his inventory

"Oh I got some wood and stone"Gen said just realizing it

He started placing 4 wooden planks in an square formation making an crafting table he took it out of his inventory and placed it down

"Now" he said as he placed 2 sets of 4's in an array of to creating 16 sticks he took them and placed down two sticks in one area and 2 sets of 2's above the stick creating two sword

"Rin!"Rin stopped his search for seeds as he went over to the cave "what?!" He shouted so he could hear him

"Here "Gen said as he threw an sword towards him

Rin fought it with ease " Thanks " he said as he went back to his search

"Now time for you iron eastwards to come to papa" Gen said as he started to hitting the iron with the pickaxe.

* * *

**Roses are red violets are blue I bet your pissed cause I would be too **

**Cliffhanger are old but brand new so I'm bringing them back so fuck you if ya don't Review**


	2. Chapter 2new info

**HEY GUYS KINGFISk HERE AND I WAS WONDERING DO YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD ADD SOME OCS BECAUSE I NEED 1 MORE GUY TO ADD AND AN GIRL K,**

**OH ALSO REVIEW IF YOU READ MY STORIES BECAUSE I NEED THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM FROM U GUYS...AND ONE MORE THING...' Thy have flames...then it be thy who light thyself an crisp**

**Oh and the other story third god ...I'm going to delete it and don't worry for those of you who like it I'm going to remake it but...I need three people**

**(Males)and a few girls to and make sure that it's from an mod or something **

**Oh and to the guys you can have any girl you want except (Andr,Cupa,Anja my oc,lone,or frosty.)**

**So pm me about there personality and powers (you can't have lightning or ice,wind blood )**

**And to the girls you get to send me the ocs after the third chapter because that's when it gets princess related so yeah**

**And always remember...THE KING NEVER BOWES TO NONE (ONLY IF YOU INTERTAIN ME)**


	3. Sorry I need that tattoo

**HEY GUYS FISk AGAIN...AND I'M GOING TO BE IN RUSSIA FOR ABOUT AN MONTH I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT IT SO YEAH I HAD ABOUT 12 MINS TO TELL YOU GUYS AND I CAN'T BRING MY DESKTOP AND MY LAPTOP GOT BROKEN BECAUSE OF MY BABY COUSIN ...SHE JUMPED ON THE SCREEN...SO I'M PISSED ANYWAY I DON'T THINK I MADE SOMETHING CLEAR LAST TIME YOU CAN'T HAVE LIGHTNING EVERYONE GETS THEIR POWERS FROM THE PRINCESS CHARGED CUPA I ELECTRIC SO YEAH...ALSO I HAVE TO HAVE YOUR NAME AND POWER,PRINCESS,AND ETC. **

**OH AND I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO WRITE FOR AN WHILE BUT I'LL TRY MY HARDEST I PROMISE...AND THE OTHER REASON I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING IS BECAUSE ONE OF MY FAMILY'S FRIENDS...JUST GOT STABBED TO DEATH DOWN IN ALABAMA...I HAD TO ATTEND THE FUNERAL...HAD TO HELP MY DAD MOVE TODAY AND...THAT MAN IS STRONG AS HELLL **

**NO WONDER I AM...SO YEAH MY AGENDAS BEEN FULL BUT I WILL BE BACK LATER ON IN 1 MONTH I PROMISE...HOPEFULLY .**

**ANYWAY GOOD BYE AND REMEMBER THE KING NEVER BOWES (UNLESS YOU ENTERTAIN ME)**

**AND PEACE**


	4. where's Gen and Rin

HEY** GUYS KING BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF_ WE'RE IN MINCRAFT!_ OH ALSO I'M KINDA **

**FEEL BAD BECAUSE VEGETA RIANO ,FORGIVE ME IF I SPELLED IT WRONG -ACTUALLY WENT OUT OF HER WAY TO WRITE AN CHAPTER JUST FOR MY BIRTHDAY WITH AN WOUNDED HAND **

**T-T THANK YOU ,OH AND CHECK OUT HER STORY ITS FREAKIN' AWESOME SO CHECK IT OUT !**

**AAAAND WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU **

**ANOTHER CHAPTER OF **_**WE'RE IN MINECRAFT!**_

* * *

Finally after hours of hours Rin and Gen finally have enough Food,seeds,and Iron but only enough for 2 swords 2 pickaxes and 1 shovel

As Gen and Rin make their way back to the house ,with the sounds of little creatures creaking ,croaking and , flying .They walk home in peace but prepared to meet anything

"So...how many seeds do we got...?"Asked Gen

"About...-checks inventory -29...how much iron?" Rin asked

"Umm...-checks inventory- 14 and meat...?" Gen said and asked

"Exactly 24 pork chops ,33 steaks ,and 7 chickens...seems as if we're set."Rin said with a little smirk playing on his lips

"Seems so" Gen said with an smirk just as equal

The smirks went away as the sun was slowly setting "Another hour until night time ..."Rin said as they looked at the sun

"Yep...now let's get home we're walking like senior citizens"Gen said as they quickened up the pace

The house came in sites about 5 minute later "Ahh home sweet home"Gen said to no one particular As he reached for the handle "Come on I wanna eat "Rin said as he approached the now open door

"Now...let's make an furnace."Rin said as he made his way toward the crafting bench

He started to place 12 blocks in an open square form ,after he placed the pieces an block popped up in the square on the right he took it and placed it down near the bench

Yo Rin...you still got that coal...i need 5?" Rin asked only to see 5 black squarish rocks come towards his face he caught them

"Thanks" he said as he turned back towards the furnace he placed the meat inside the top openings and the coal in the bottom now all he needs is an light source

But before he could think of on the fire roared alive "the hell?" Was all,that Rin said

"Hey Gen ...you think we should decorate the house ?"Asked Rin as he looked at Gen

"Now that I think about it I think we should , at least "Gen said as he stood off of the ground and walked toward Rin "Try to get cozy,especially if we're going to be her for an while "he finished as he went towards the big chest (WHICH I FUCKIN' FORGOT TO MENTION!,DAMNIT )and pulled out an stack of wooden planks and stone "hey in the morning we need to get some sand and string" Rin said as he looked at Gen who was currently at the crafting bench.

"I know , the gloom that fills this house makes even the happiest of men depressed ." Gen said

Already knowing what the sand and string were for

"Here"Gen said as he threw Rin an piece of steak

"You know your starting to get annoying at how you throw things at me instead of give by hand"Rin said as if he didn't care

"Yeah...but do I ever miss...-Rin shakes his head no-...and do you ever fail at catching it ...-Rin shakes his head no -...so what's the problem?"Gen asked

Rin just sighed in defeat

"Yeah...I thought so "Gen said with an smirk as he began chowing down on his food which was surprisingly warm but not to the point where it burns your hands

"It tastes the same?..."said Gen looking bewildered at the steak

He just shrugged his shoulders and began to finish his bitten steak

"Thanks for the meal"Rin and Gen said as they fished their food Rin put the remainders in the chest "ahh man I could go for an bath ...damn!"Gen said remembering that he was in an game and not in the real world

"I know I was pissed too"Rin said Gen then looked at him

"You knew and didn't tell me !" Gen said

"Well It was obvious you know" Rin said

"DAMNIT I hate when your right...but then again my own fail..."Gen said already forgetting

"Then let's hit the sack"Gen said

"Okay" Rin replied as they started towards the far end of the room Rin got on his side as Gen got on his both of the going out like lights .

**(HEY YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS GONNA PUT AN CLIFF HANGER BUT I SPARED THE PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY LIKE THE STORY )**

(8HOUR LATER

Rin awoke with an loooong yawn "*YAAAAAAAAAAWN* aww man that felt good"Rin said as he stretched making pop sound *snap-crackle-pop* (YA GET THE JOKE)

"ah so your finally awake sleeping beauty...let's go" he said

"Ah man I'm. Having total déjà vu..."Rin said as he immediately stood up and stretched Gen did the same except but in an different position

"Hey I found an lake not too far from here...we could wash our clothes in it...they're starting to stink Rin sniffed himself and drew back in disgust "oh my god I've never smelled this bad "Rin said feeling disgusted with him self

"Yeah...let's do that..Now" he said shuttering

Gen just leaned off of the wall and started towards the chest he took out 2 stone shovels and an pickaxe,and hoe ,with some seeds

"Lets head out "Gen said throwing an shovel toward Rin who just cought it then the hoe He slumped them over his shoulder as Gen opened the door and went out Rin following in persuit

Their steps were slow mostly because they were still a bit groggy.

But after 8 minutes of walking they came across an lake it was more an pond but still pretty beautiful

"Wow!...it's beautiful!" RIN said his eyes practically glowing

"I know right"Gen replied with an smile on his face

"Yeah...Now come on...I can smell myself"Rin said as he started to take off his shirt revealing his perfectly sculpted 12 pack muscled and broad shoulders and arms

With an tattoo on his neck that says RIN EASTÁWITCH with an vine rapped around it, with chains rapped around his neck coming down to his mid back that split out between his ribs ,circling splitting up and down ,to were it reaped around his neck but lower to his collarbone ,where it went up above to were it covered his Adams Apple coming back down More in between ,then splitting up and raping around his wrist 8 times and splitting up into 5 chains going up wrapping around his shoulder blades then coming together in the circle in the middle of his chest with an lock with the grim reapers face as the keyhole , the 8&5 chains on the right had blood on them the ones on the left had purple fire (Hinty hint)

"Yeah I don't like smelling like this" Gen said as he took of his shirt as well revealing his toned chest and muscles with his sculpted abdomen and tattoo

HIs tattoo was different because

In the real world this would be eye candy for any girl

"Ahh feel that breeze!" Gen said with an smile plastered on his face

But they were unaware they were being stalked.

"Yeah...feels just like home"Rin said with an sad face

"Yeah I know...but we'll find out a way back I swear this ..."Gen said with an determined face that could make an war God jealous of him

"I agree...we will find our way back home...even if it's the last thing we do..."Run said with an equally determined face

"Lets wash our cloths...we need to hurry...before it gets dark"Gen said as both of them started washing ,but as they were washing Rin found an rose...but it was different...it was black!

"Hey Gen,look at this...!"Rin said as he looked at his nephew

"Wha-"Gen stoped as he looked at the rose"It's black...why is it black?"Gen said as he stared at the rose

"I don't know but I never seen any like this it's odd, tooo odd"Rin said staring down at the rose

"Weird?"Rin said as he put it in his shirt

"Yeah"Gen said as his reply

(AFTER THE CLOTHES WASHING)

"Hey...let's start furnishing"Gen said looking around ,the house was completely empty , except for the beds and furnace/crafting table

"Yeah...your right"Run said doing the same as he started towards the chest

(BACK IN THE REAL WORLD)

"what the hell,Gen hasn't been replying any of my texts...that hecka weird,he always answers first thing?" Said an teenager with black hair

"Hmmm...Tesx!,can you contact Rin?,Gen won't answer my calls nor texts."the man with black hair said to another man

"Huh,sure"Tesx said being pulled out of his thoughts ,As he pulled out his phone

It was an iPod 5 with an gold case with an orange lion on it

As he dialed the number and pressed call the phone didn't even ring it hung up instantly

"The Fuck.-Tesx looks at his phone-..hey Jake I can't reach Rin...somethings up he just paid his phone bill yesterday..."Test said as he looked at Jake

"Lets check it out..."Jake said as he lent up from the wall

"Yeah"Tesx replied as stood up from the ground As he started into an sSprint towards their friends house ,good thing they were down the road from Gen's house ,as they reached it the seen Rings car in the driveway

"Rins here,but why isn't he picking up his phone?"Jake said looking at the car

"Come on , now I know something isn't right "Tesx said looking at Gen's house door

*knock knock kno-* -door opens slowly- "What the hell , somethin' ain't right here ."said Tesx pulling out his gun , it was an .50 caliber with an extended clip

He flipped the safety switch off as he looked at Jake he nodded and walked in slowly

They both looked left then right ,as if something could pop out at any moment , but you can't be too careful

Tesx ran slowly , and lightly toward the kitchen he jumped in as he put the gun up for precaution

Jake quietly mad his way towards the steps looking around to see if anyone was here.

Apparently the house was vacant , except for an strange purple light resignating from upstairs

"Tesx,come here" Jake said in an hushed voice

Tesx turned and looked at him as he ran over

"What?"Tesx said looking confused

"Look"Jake said as he pointed upstairs

"What the hell...is that?" Tesx said as he looked up there

"I don't know but it probably has something to do with Rin or Gen...Lets go"Jake said as he started taking slow steps up the stairs

After the last step he walked inside the room the door opened slowly

As he foolishly took an step in he heared the door close behind him ,but didn't care t,he was more worried about what was in front of him

"The Fuck "was all he said before he started feeling himself disappear

His widening, then bucked "TESX!"

Downstairs Tesx heared the scream and ran up the stairs so fast he busted the door down with one kick he made it just in time to see the rest of his friend disappear with his arm stretched out towards him "JAAAAAKE!"Screamed Tesx

Before he started to disappear as well

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tesx screamed before he blacked out

(INSIDE MINECRAFT

"why are we running ?"Rin asked as he seen the look on Gen's face

All they had to do was look each other in the eye

"Hm..."Rin said understanding what was going on

"Somethings telling me to go this wa-...RAMOSE ...VYRON..!" Gen shouted

"How the he'll did they get here!"Rin added

"*groan*Gen...Rin..where the he'll have you been...where's Byron.-looks around-...where the fuck are we.."

Jake said rubbing his head

"You might not believe me but...we're in minecraft"Run said

"-gets :-PSAY WHA NOW"Vyron screamed

* * *

**AAAANNND I FUCKIN' BOUGHT AN LAPTOP IN RUSSIA**

**SUP AGAIN KINGFISk 0950 **

**Man Russia is FUCKING awesome I got my tatoo so yeah I'm happy , and another thing guys **

**The reason I keep writing short chapters is because it's hard for me to because I have a lot of things on my plate and all**

**The real reason I came to Russia is because one of my family members died today Over dose **

**And I feel so FUCKING terrible because I feel it as my fault because I was supposed to come down here an month ago but I was dealing with depression and all so yeah **

**The tattoo I got was the 21 family member I lost...when I loose one I get their name written on me that's why my **

**Friends call me Tombstone because I passages of the bible written on my torso**

**Hokori ni Hokori O hai ni hai**

**Anyway see ya Next time**


	5. Welcome Jake and Tesx(Tez)

**I'M BACK AND I JUST GOT OUT OF A CAFÉ**

**HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO PRONOUNCE ITS NAME **

**I MEAN THERE IS LIKE 12 DRINKS THAT HAVE VODKA**

**I ALSO GOT THE TATTOOS I'VE BEEN WANTING **

**MY FRIEND JAMES TOLD ME ABOUT HIM **

**HIS NAMES Micheal**

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

* * *

(12 MINUTES LATER

"So basically, we're stuck in minecraft until we can find an way out?"Asked Jake as he looked at Rin and Gen

"Basically..."Rin said looking with his eyes low

"Have you found an way out yet?"Asked Tesx

"You know...that has to be the most fucking retarded question I have ever heard,even if we did don't you think we would've already got out"Gen said as he stood off the ground

"We need to get prepared...like start to get stronger train something so we won't die...we got to start up this is a do or die situation,adapt some way if we want to live because I don't know for fact if we die...but,I don't think we'll come back.."Rin said with the most serious face he's ever made

"..."Gen just sat looking down, then he got an idea

"Hey we got to teach em' how to build and craft "Gen said realising "And I've got an idea...you know how there is only an few things we can make in normal minecraft...I just 're remembered we have mods...The sewing mod,book bag mod,creating your own blade and etc. , right so we had put exactly 120 mods put together , how about we abuse that power ..."Gen said smirking at his idea

Rin looked up and thought about it "my god your right,let's start the lessons."Rin said feeling slightly more better

(10 MINUTES OF LESSONS

"so,do you get it" Gen said looking at Tesx ,he only got an nod back

"Now let's getting things stratin' up.."Gen said looking around the house they had Windows placed around the house but ,the house itself was empty

"Man, this is place is empty"Gen said 're releasing

Rin walk a up next to Gen "so I see you guys are taking it well "Rin said looking at Tesx and Jake

"Yeah,I'm pretty much just trained to get used to everything when it happens"Said Tesx ,then he looked at Jake , he was banging his head slowly ,then Tesx looked down he had his Jake with something in his hand

"Hey Jake...what's that in your hand"Tesx asked looking at Jake's hand

"My Galaxy,why?" Jake asked taking one of his earphones out

"Because,you know we could've called some help or something"Tesx said

Jake looked up "it ain't got no bars" Jake said

"Damn..."Tesx said

"Yeah we're screwed anyway,even if it had any bars we couldn't do anything...like seriously who the he'll were we going to call anyways ,a scientist even if we did soon as anyone steps into that room your getting sucked in here...at least that's what happend with me and Tesx."Jake exsplained while looking at the ground , arms crossed laying over his legs

"Hm...maybe you guys should rest up...for today,Me and Gen will get to work with things around the house."Rin said while leaning against the wall arms crossed over his chest

"Nah we'll help you"Tesx said

Rin just smiled "it's good to have you guys around...but , I'm sad you got to Suffer like us "Gen said looking down a little

"Nah we're not suffering being here,we would if we had to live without you guys , your like family...we can never leave you guys , your like the brothers I never had-" Tesx was interupted

"Because if we did, monsters and qliens would invade and take peoples eyes out and eat people's brains and take the president"Jake finished and laughed

"The look on you guys face "holding his stomach

Gen Rin and Tesx just joined in and laughed that was until Tesx and Rin heard something up the stairs

Gen and Jake soon followed "the hell was that?" Gen said in a whisper

Rin used his index and middle finger to tell them to follow , got an nod of approval from them , as they made it upatairs in slow movements not to make an sound , as they reached the last step up Rin stuck out his arm , as an stop of the others Rin moved his head around the corner as to get an peek

What he saw confused him , it was an box,before he made his next move he looked around the room an little more before he stood up from his crouching position .

Tesx was the second to stand "hm , I swear I heard footsteps "Tesx said not relaxing one bit "I know...I heard them too,but where the hell did that box come from...it wasn't up here a second ago..."Gen said looking at the package with narrowed eyes

"How'd it get here? "Jake added in looking as he cocked his head sideways

"Mm I don't know"Gen said with his eyebrows crossed

"Let's check inside...could be something of use"Tesx said walking up to it ,he put both hands on each side as he slowly opened it ,the other's inched closer with anticipation...and finally,he opened it

Inside was 4 notes ,each had in bold print each of their names

"Okaaaaayyyy now that's weird"Jake said looking at the notes ,"The hell is wrong with this place,it knows our names!"Gen said with an confused face

Rin stayed quit and reached in and pulled out the piece of paper with his name

"Dear Rin, From Notch-stops mid sentence-The Fuck-Resumes- I must explain to you about this world,This world is known as Minecraftia and is filled with monsters known as mobs,they are extremely dangerous ,but some other's s they only come at night

The monsters I will exsplain to you are

ZOMBIES-CREEPERS-SPIDERS-SKELETONS-ENDERMAN -SLIMES-GHOSTS- these are the hostile mobs , the normal mobs are-WOLVES-OCELOTS-IRON GOLEMS-SNOW GOLEMS - these are the non hostile

But I must warn you there are princesses that control legions of certain mobs ,keep watch.

* * *

**_And here's the chapter _**

**_Anyway if your wondering what I've been doing well...you ever had that moment when you get depressed out of nowhere...yeah,well that had nothin to do with it,I actually had to go back to America to see my cousin's marriage...her name is jayda she just got married to a guy named Jeane it's spelled John put is pronounced Jean when I found out I was PISSED_**

**_Because ,my cousin I have been around most my life well me AND my uncle ,anyway so she's like the sister I never really had so I became attached to her and I really wanted her to marry a girl because she's bisexual but better less drama_**

**_Anyway she got pregnant and it was an girl...so that means baby shower_**

**_And anyway I had to rush this and couldn't think straight _**

**_So anyhow here's a fucked up chapter and peace_**

**_The king never BOWES UNLESS you entertain me_**


	6. A Walk

It has been an entire week since the 'letter' Notch sent

"Man I'm still shooken' up about that letter"Tesx said ,as he sat on the couch he made 3 days ago

"I know it still creeps me out...but I'm not being a pussy about it "Run said from the kitchen,it wasn't much but cobblestone and floorboards (from an mod) refrigerator and an oven (from an mod,almost instantly "shut the fuck up Rin" Tesx said with an glare

"Oh is that an invitation"Run said matching the glare , "oh, you wanna go"Tesx said standing up,from the couch "come on then!"Rin said walking up face to face with him

Then Tesx and Rin felt an eerie feeling ,both turned to their right

And met the eyes of the devil-well scratch that Devil(s)..." ."Both Gen and Jake said symmetrically ,Jake and Gen both had an demonic black glow ,but you could see their wrath actually form into animals

Behind Jake was an Anaconda,But behind Gen was an fully grown tiger

Truly the only thing anyone would think was,aren't they enemies a Tiger and Snake

But as soon as it happen it ended ,as both Jake and Gen turned their heads back to the phone

It was an video that they had manged to capture ,back in the real world

On the screen you could see Gen and Jake doing parkour

Then out of now where Gen jumps into the street until an car hit him he flew and skid

"Ouch,I still remember that...hurt like hell."Gen said looking at the phone,while leaning back.

"Ha!,I'm glad I caught that,with the helment...Ahhh sorry."Jake said looking at Gen

"You are more ass, than a donkey"Gen said ,still leaning back on the couch

"Welllllllll you did actually shoot me with a BB gun...that very day"Jake said rolling his tongue

"...Fuck...you..."Gen said until he remembered "Fuck!...we're still in Minecraft"Gen said eyes wide,everyone's eyes shot open "It felt like home...what the he'll?!" Tesx said ,shaking his head

"Damn!,I thought we were at the house!"Jake said ,scratching his head with both hands fast and hard

"Ugh! The hell is wrong with this place" Run said banging his head

,then all of them looked up at each other as fast as they could...then it came to them,Then only nine words came to their minds

'When the hell did they build all of this'

"Ugh my head...Jake yelled

**Here it come every one the first action packed **

**Hey btw Jake hope you don't mind but trust me this is going to make your character Badass**

**(JAKE RAMOS)**

**'Man it's weird,this 'place'...I just don't understand!...Ugh!,I need some some air.**

II stood up but not before ,Gen asked me what I was doing ,"what you Jake?"He said opening his right eye

"Gonna' get some fresh air"I replied,"but it's night"He shot back

"Don't worry,I'm gonna be okay...oh are you afraid"I said a grin coming to my face,but what he said next made it go away

"Yep,I'm afraid of a world made blocks and creatures that are mythological...and my best friend since I was in ,the orphanage...so yeah I'm afraid."He said ,'whoa whoa whoa...did anybody else see that a whole scene Change

I just sat there,looking at him..."...who...are you"I said not believing what just HAPPEND

He admitted defeat,who the fuck is this guy cause I know he's not Gen

"I definitely need some fresh air" I said aloud

I just turns around,and walked around the couch towards the door.

As I opened it it made an eerie creek,I felt something bad was going to happen.I just don't know what.I just continued outside,but when I made it outside I just felt like going for an walk

"*sigh* I'm sure nothing's 'bad' would happen...but if it does I still have you."Jake said pulling out an Red Dagger

He slowly tilted his blade to the side so it could gleam as the moon shined brightly off of the blade,making it appear as if the moon was red

He just smiled , this was the only thing he had left of his real parents...though...He never met them,or even know who they are...thi shirt my soul not knowing who gave me life or even who went through so much pain just to birth me and give me away

"Hmph...guess it's for the best,I might've never even liked them...probably...even hated them"I said to myself

Then,I laughed at the only words that came to my mind,as I started my long trudge of the hills of this place

'In so money's"HAHAHAHAHA"But it faded when I thought of my 'family' my adopted family

I subconsciously ran my hand across my face from my right cheek to my left ,the cut went straight across my nose

Thinking about it made me mad

'Honey! He just back from college to say hello to his family's I remembered my step mom shouted,' he's nothing but an piece of shit I raised for no reason' my 'dad' shouted before he punched my 'mom' 'dad stop!' I shouted as I pulled him back

'Stop trying to stop me you piece of shit' he said as he broke free Form my grip ,as he pulled out his knife and cut my face' -hey- ' John!' my mother screamed ,-hey- he lunged forward and tried to stab me but ,I only thank got I managed to dodge,-hey!-

"Huh!"I shouted , surprised

"You've been standing in the middle of nowhere"said a voice behind me

I turned around as fast as I could but all that happened was a sharp pain that went through my chest

"I nailed him "said the voice finally i saw somethin-something that scared me shitless 5 fuckin' skeletons walked out I was for some reason pissed

I never been this pissed before ...but I was pissed for some reason

I stood up eyes shadowed by my hair held my hand on the arrow

I caughed blood "*cough* *weez* AHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Screamed as I pulled out the arrow

Finally as blood squirted from the wound.

"AHHHH*COUGH**HACK*HACK*...*pant*pant*pant*...owowowowowowowowowwowooooowwww!w"I screamed ,but all I managed to get out was blood

"Is this how I die-no-is this how it ends-no!-no!nonono! "I shouted I tried to stand tall but failed as two more arrows shot my leg the my left arm "no!" I finally managed to stand tall

* * *

**HEY GUYS sorry I have been doing a lot of things this week I've been dealing with work and with life **

**Rin:LAZY!**

**Fuck off anyway I've wanted to write this story quickly but I've hardly even had time to do anything lately anything but I'm used to this **

**I bet that someone's gonna be like dude your stories are only like 1k**

**Anyway Jake if you didn't like your character in this story sorry my mind was elsewhere again I'm sorry but any way peace**

**The King NEVER BOWES UNLESS you entertain me **

**RIN:LAZYYYYYYYY!**


	7. No No Noooooo!

**Good day everyone!,guess what...I ended up doing an deal With my uncle Rin ,and guess what me and him came up with this**

**I'm actually working with my uncle at the time but any way this is how this is going to go **

**The next...about...4 chapter are about Jake.**

**Now on with the Chap**

* * *

**Jake Ramos**

**No No Nooooooooo! **

**(2 p.o.v)**

"I'm not gonna Die!' I shouted in my head

Another arrow came towards Jake's head but Jake moved his head to the side Making the arrow cut the right side of his face,leaving a blood streak going down

His eyes narrowed ,anything even the naked eye could see it

An giant python rapped around him ,hissing

The skeleton just looked ,and shot another arrow making what seemed like a grin...but it disappeared as fast as it came.

Standing there ,eyes closed and narrowed ,arrow in between his finger

The arrow snapped with the pressure

The skeleton looked beyond scared...then ,there was an rustling iin the bushes ,then the trees

Two zombies,3spiders and another skeleton

"Damn what took you guys so long!"shouted the skeleton

All he got was a groan

"What? The hell does that have to do with anything" the skeleton asked/shouted

Another groan

"I know I'm close to becoming like the alphas"he shouted

Groan

"Fuck it just kill him! "Screamed the skeleton,as he aimed a shot

The zombie just stared be for ,running at Jake

He just leaned his head to the side before the arrow shot towards Jake ,along with the zombie

Just as the zombie was a yard away form Jake

Everything slowed down in his eyes before he brought his hand up so hard and fast

He palmed the zombie in its head,hand still on the zombies head it cracked as ,the creature flew back ,with an sickening crunch the zombies' head connected to the arrow

Finally lifting his head straight ,the cut that was on Jake's face...gone .

Jake started an slow walk towards the tiny herd of mobs,the he started jogging his arms hanging limp just before he started a Sprint,finally going full speed his footsteps unheard

"Shoot him,eat him whatever just kill him!"the skeleton shouted backing up in fear

The author zombie looked at the skeleton ,with black eyes,then turned back towards the fast moving Jake

But the only thing he saw was an Hard kick so hard it broke the sound barrier,making trees and bushes rip out of the ground .

The Zombie was just about to fly ,until Jake grabbed it by its leg and slammed it making an small crater

Picking it back up he slammed it from left to right

He slammed it one last time picking it up again swung it around before slamming it onto an spider and another ,just as another spider jumped from an tree ,'trying' to get Jake but Only to land in his iron grip(Hinty hint)and be squished and popped like an pimple,blood and brain matter blew out in every direction...but he just stood there

"What...what the hell are YOU?!"shouted the skeleton

"I am your death"Jake said without an movement

Then he dropped the bodies,but before the bodies hit the ground ,Jake moved so quick he was a blur and brought his fist down on top of the skeleton's head,making yet again another crunch of bones,the he turned his head towards the talking skeleton ,its shot an arrow as hard as I t could

Futile

Just as it was an inch away from Jake's face he caught it,and slowly brought it towards his other hand and broke the metal tip off

He squeezed it making it look like an tiny screw

The skeleton aimed yet another arrow

Jake just stared

The skeleton released the arrow ,Jake thumped the arrow tip

Everything went in slow motion ,the arrow tip ripped through skeletons arrow and through its head the skeleton arms fell to its side as a hole resided in its head

Jake turned his head as the skeleton fell, then Jake saw an gray blur

But...He lost consciousness as well

* * *

**Another chap I managed to make this chapter because Ron took my shift**

**Rin:You owe me...all of you ...but then again short chapter**

**KINGFISk 0950:well blow me...anyway if read this story I want you to guess who the blur was**

**Peace and reme-**

**Rin;shut the fuck up**

**Hitch**

**Rin:you think your still to old for an asswoopin **

**You come near me ,an you and me and you gon' Be fightin' from today to the next decade**


	8. Meeting the first princess,Rose

**HEY GUYS! I'm back and I'm feeling generous **

**So everyone remember how I said that The next few chapters where about Jake? **

**Well yeah it's still goin on**

* * *

I was blanking in and out of consciousness.

I felt something cold and hard on my back...then I realized...where the fuck am I...?

My eyes shot open ,my body flew upward in a flash.I was breathing heavily drops of sweat were falling off of me."oww!" I painfully shouted ,my body was hurting like a motherfucker

'Damn,where am I " I thought aloud

I fell back on my back ,with an thud ,my fuckin' body hurted like two gangs came together and beat the shit out of me with bricks and bats

'Damn...I can't frickin' !"I said /shouted ...then I noticed something elsexeverything was grayish white...and looked like iron .Ironically enough it 'was' iron.

I didn't even care anymore...so I just went back to sleep...surely from the bottom of my heart

. .

...

(OUSIDE THE DOOR

"He finally woke up..."said an girl who's skin was an grayish pale

"but...that doesn't mean he's the one"the girl stated,as she turned making her gray hair fly up as she walked away,every Step making a sound like iron on iron

(INSIDE THE DOOR

'The hell is that sound?' I thought trying to find out who was trying to ear rape me

'ahh fuck this...I'm going to sleep'

Truly I didn't give a fuck ,because my body fuckin' hurts like a bitch...where the hell is my phone?

I would check my pocket but,it feels like my arm was stomped by a giant

Man you know what IM goin' to bed

(3 Days Later

*Yawns*

"ahh I feel a tad bit better" I said as I stood up ,stretching my arm*pop*

"oh man that feels gooooood"I said feeling my muscles relax,I stretched again but this time I did both arms .

I leaned back feeling more cracks emit from my back

"man...I wonder what time it is...and how long have I been sleep?" I said cocking my head to the side,I turned it strait ,as I looked around for a window...and again...where the hell am I ?,am I in heaven or just surrounded by iron?...man I got so Many questions,now where the hell is my phone

I started checking my jeans ,I patted myself down ,until I finally found it in my back pocket "Thank the gods!" I exclaimed

I type in the code and go to my downloads , to where I find one of my favorites, and just as I was about to click 'would it even matter' by skillet ,everything went dark ,my phone shut off as well

"oh come on!...I just found it...fuck you notch or whoever did this to me !" I dined as anime years fell from my face...dammit!..."wwhhhyyy!"I sobbed "fuck you all,and this God forsaken rock !"I shouted and balled up on the ground "*sob**sob**sob* damn you ,you Swedish bastard *sob*"I cried on the ground,I got tired of playing around and stood up, I was serious now

"okay time to find out how the fuck IM getting out of here "I said I looked around ,till I spotted an door 'ha!' I thought as I ran up to it,but as I got an closer look I noticed that it didn't have an handle "damn! " then I thought...' I can break it down ' I thought , as soon as that thought reached my mind I hit the door , but I brought my hand back in pain "aghh!" I screamed as I massaged my hand

I breath in hard through my teeth, and exhale

I was getting mad

Really mad

"I thought it wasn't suppose to hurt...WHO THE HELL IS DOING THIS TO ME..."I was absolutely livid

So you know what I did?

I punched the goddamn door,it bent in with an loud noise

I hit it again and again...until finally,I cocked my fist back so hard...but I could've sworn that my arm had turned gray,but then again to angry to care

The whole door,and part of the wall busted off like a fuckin' rocket and hit the wall

"*pant* *pant*...*pant* dammit I hate it when this happens"I said

You see I was born with an talent...unnatural Strength,pure and raw...I had found out about it when I got in my first fight I punched a hole in one of the iron beams...well more like I ugh broke the whole damn beam

But now...I learned how to control most of my anger,thanks to Gen being helpful by having little spars with me here and there,so that I wouldn't wanna fight...but truly he's the first guy I've seen that can take all my punches and feels like normal hits,he is odd but you gotta agree he is Hella fast

But now...I gotta find out were I am

but just as I was going to run away...a feminine voice interrupted me

"oh~... And where do you think your going hmm?"I turned around to an woman with gray skin

"who the giant flying fucking hell are you...wait are you...a golem?" I asked, I was kinda find out why she's gray but all I got was an fist to the gut

"*cough*" I flew back rolling on the ground breaking through walls and finally I hit the ground ripping up iron and stone

I tried to stand up but ended up ,getting a foot in the stomach

"*grunt*"

And the bitch started talking again

"that answer your question?,hmm?...then again if you can bust through an iron door on that level

Then I have no choice but to see what you are truly made of"she said

"ahhh my back ...ahhh fuck you...what do you want from me...ahhh what does that even mean?" I said I was playing around but pain in my back part was true

"you'll be able to see your friends...that is if you can best me, I'll give you something a little extra"she said back she was sporting a little blush, but then again how can you miss it, somethin' tells me that she loves giving,and receiving pain

I stood up on point when she said your friends,all playfulness left my body immediately

"what did you say, I could find my friends?"I asked her hurriedly asked

"if you can best me in a battle"she said again

"I will do anything if you can show me where my friends are"I said

"okay I will fight you tomorrow, I can show a little mercy on weaklings...as you so not have the eenergy to fight"she said as she took her foot off of my chest

As she turned and walked away

' Dammit! That woman is a fucking Russian Juggernaut,how the hell am I suppose to fight her...it'll

I just stood up and popped my shoulder back in place, cracked my neck , and back

"alright then if all I need to do to best her is to train...then if I ever want to see my friends is become so strong my soul won't be able withstand it"I said my blood was boiling for a bare this good...I wanted to hide it,but I couldn't do it well enough

"alright let's go" I said as I walked and picked up the biggest thing I could find

I began to lift it

'so she wants a battle...I'll give her one for her life'

**(1Day Later,Jake's Battle**

'i was ready...ready to kill for my friends,ready to fucking destroy anything in my way'I thought as I say in my room,it was nothing much but the same room

Right now I was ,changing my shirt

I was now in some type of shirt,that golem bitch gave me

It wasn't much but I have the feeling she wants to cheat by giving me a muscle shirt,it was gray'like every other damn thing' with some gray shorts,really it's getting annoying ,but IM kinda getting used to it.

Well I was until a golem walked in

"get up ,dead meat"he said

"wait,let me put my phone away"I said taking out my phone and putting it in a chest

"you got a minute, dead meat"it said again

"you know,I take offense to that"I said finally smoothing the shirt out "let's go" I said moving towards the door

"alright dead meat"it replied

"you are the purebreds definition of asshole" I said walking past him

"fuck you as well, now follow me"it said,as it followed me in pursuit

But I let it ,get in front of me

"so where is this battle going to be held"I said following him,into some type of hallway

"To the arena"he said,then I saw it...an bright light

I walked towards it, I heard the bitch again

"seems you made it...but Keyes see how long you live hmm?" She said in a cocky voice

I just replied with the same

"oho~ sure your ready, cause I don't want to hurt such a 'dainty' lady"putting dainty out more than the other word

She ran at me and tried to hit my face, I blocked the first punch,with my palm ,then the second the third and the forth to twentieth

"oh this is,going to be fun"She said, I smirked

"oh yes it is"I replied holding her fist with my ,right palm

"so...hope you like pain,cause your gonna get a full serving" I said as I kicked her back She slid back kkicking up dust ,off the floor

"now...let's see who's the bitch in this fight" I smirked

* * *

** And another chap,I woke up this morning reeeeeeal early,so IM kinda sleepyish**

**Now guess what the extra prize is and Jake your becoming a man**

**I just quit my job because that shut got boring and kept me up too long soooo**

**IM going to be free for a whilst and...I've been playing COD 1 for a whilst as THERONNastu**

**So you ever see me, just know...IM probably high and...and...and...ugh probably eating some pizza**

**Though rite now im high as fuck**

**Though I was dared by my girlfriend**

**So anyway see you guys later ,and remember the KING never Bowes and peace out**


	9. The true Jake Ramos

** back again so yeah,im here with Rin,my Dick of an uncle**

**Rin:Hey guys,and fuck you too Gen**

**Yeah so here's another Chap**

**Let's gooo**

**Wait...wait wait alright so let's clear something up .**

**Im not a pot head , my brother Tesx(IRL) got my PC**

**Okay I don't want anyone thinking that,not that I have a problem with potheads,but just don't get me confused o kay**

**Alright**

**Rin:START THE FUCKIN' STORY**

**ALRIGHT FUCK YOU**

* * *

**Jake Ramos,second wind**

I stood there with the most cockiest smirk, I've ever made

"so...you want first blood"I said crossing my arms,I don't know why but something was telling me,no shouting at me,to be cocky

So I just went with my instincts...cocky it is

But since I was 'soo' into my thinking ,I never noticed how GB (Golem Bitch) fist was halfway to my face

Thank God, I managed to dodge it, because the iron wall behind me freaking dented in like hulk's hulk stomped it

I jumped back only to feel her leg connect with my side ,I heard an crack sound informing me that one of my ribs were broken ,I flew back hitting the ground 4 times with my last landing,I flipped around as fast as I could and slid back a few feet and tried to stand up only to fall down on my left leg ,and cough up blood whilst holding my side

"*wheeze* *cough*...*huff*...*huff*...ahhh you hit like bitch, you fuckin' golem bitch" I Laughed

And just like I thought she tried to kick me,I pushed myself up and dodged to the right but she twisted around and tried to get my right side this time.I went under her legand brought my right arm under her leg to her thigh ,and grabbed both of her arms and brought her up as high as I could,and slammed her down making the ground crack and cave in.

Although it hurt to do anything...especially lift that heavy ass woman,felt like I was breaking slowly from the inside.I stood up looking at the woman...and damn..now that I think about it AND see it,she is kinda cute ,waist like an hour glass skin that looks as soft as dough,a big bust,and eyes that look like they'll rip your heart-oh dear God

she looks furious

"I'm going to castrate you for that!" She yelled as she stood up,she staggered to stand up, I knew she was hurt.I smiled "you gotta catch me first~" I ran but ended up smacking into the very thing I was running from.

o_0 was the only thing on my face,she had the most sadistic grin I've ever seen...'my dear God' was all that I could think before I had to dodge another fist,just for another to slam into my right side ,*crack*,'yep officially broken' said to myself

"how's that cocky attitude now?"she said ,"Oh,it's quite well,just the fact I was ,finding your movements"I replied as my fist connected with her abdomen as she felt the air in her lungs leave her

"so...how's that bitchy attitude doin' for ya?"I said that smile back on my face,hers twisting into anger as she tried to knee me in the face,only for me to hit it down with my right elbow and hit he in the side with left hook she doubled over and tried to hit me with her right fist,only for me to duck and come up with an upper cut to her jaw she flew up and went back,and landed with an thud.

I looked at her,smiling like an idiot."so...do I win?" Knowing as a fact I did

She didn't move,that had me worried,I was hoping I didn't kill her cause if I did how was I supposed to find my friends.

"Hey!...are you alive?" I asked,cause if she was dead...this is bad.I started walking towards her only to see her skin start to turn black with purple spots here an there,'is that...obsidian?'i asked myself ,but I was soon cut out of my thoughts as I soon saw her start to stand she was struggling to stand ,her legs wobbling as she finally stood straight

'OH you gotta be shitting me!' I thought,but had to dodge the fury of blows she was throwing my finally one hitting me in my stomach,I coughed blood as I flew back only to feel a hit connect to my back ,making the wind come out of my chest,as the ground caved in as she slammed me on the ground by my neck as she finally said something,"almost",was all she said before repeatedly slamming me.

After one last slam she lifted me off of the ground and clenched her fist ,she started a barrage of hits into my chest,ribs,stomach,face really anything she could reach,which was everything!

I felt the blood filling my lungs,'hell no,i can't die here, not whilst I'm still in this game' I thought...then,i heard the golem woman(who is currently choking me/beating me to death) say something.

"You wanna know something?"I open my eyes from the excruciating pain ,as she stops punching me "I might not kill you but wait for the other princesses,to kill your friends...what were their names again...Tesx,Rin,and Gen,right?"she asked(A/N PLAY ) when she said that my eyes bucked"...what...did...you...just...say"

3Rd P.O.V

Jakes hand reached up and grabbed the hand that held him up,and squeezed her hand so hard a snap resonated from her wrist,she quickly let Jake go and covered her right hand,'the hell?!' Rose thought.

Jake stood there head hanging low,Rose began to talk with a shit eating grin"As I said I'm going to have the other princesses kill y-"she was cut off as Jakes hand slammed so hard into her stomach,a perfect hole ripped in the back of her shirt as well as making an huge dust cloud."Not before I kill you."Jake said in a hushed voice,suddenly an fist found it's way into Jake's face,but he didn't dust finally cleared showing an unharmed Jake with Rose's fist in his hand Rose looked shocked ,then she finally looked at jake's hand it was clear but had an blue-sh tinge to it.

Rose's eyes bucked so wide they looked as if they'd pop out,only one man in the entire dimension/world of minecraftia, had the power to do this,yet she wasn't for sure that this was that man,then suddenly Jake raised his head...piercing eyes so dark red they shine like the most pure diamond...as if they stated in your soul,she was right...there he is the man who disappeared 18 years ago

The original God of the overealm...3Rd son of Virgil and Miemi

Jake,Ramos

The mineral mancer


End file.
